BATC Challenge — Season 6 Week 20
The twentieth week of season 6 of 'Ben and Toad's Contest ' features teams playing a Masters of Formula 3 game. During the off week for IndyCar, 32 teams will participate at the challenge, the same number of teams from the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The task was originally going to be held at Detroit Belle Isle, but inclement weather on race day caused the task to be moved to Auto Club Speedway. The rain plagued Michigan race in NASCAR caused the number of teams participating from 16 to 32. Germany and Ukraine will contest the final, while Portugal and Australia will contest the third place match. Seedings If Germany or Australia won Toronto, Ukraine and Colombia would have gotten a seeding in Pot 1, but they did not, because the finish went like this: Croatia, Italy, Germany. Rules *Teams will have to guess the year the driver has competed in. X means the opposite team said the driver competed that year but they didn't eventually compete. *The opposite team will have points if the team said the athlete is not a race car driver. (Poland says Eugenie Bouchard, but Bouchard is tennis and Brazil gets a point; another one is Olga Fatkulina). *An example of a team getting no point is saying Portugal at the 1993 Buenos Aires Grand Prix, which was Formula Three Sudamericana. But Romania voted this as one of the poorest running of the Buenos Aires Grand Prix. *Teams with the right answer get a single point. *Teams that got an X will have to hand the point to the opposite team. (Slovenia says Scott Dixon in 1999, but Germany gets the point). *Three points for a win, one for a draw and 0 for a loss. This is the same rule as in FIFA World Cup competitions. Group stage The draw will be held until June 14 at 21:00, shortly after the Honda Indy Toronto, and before the start of the Thailand-Germany 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup game. Group A Group B Group C Group C is one of the two "groups of death", along with Group G. Group C is a group of death as we see all four sides qualify for the men's 2014 World Cup in Brazil; all four also were drawn in the same group for one of the IndyCar qualifying on roads and streets. Group D Group E Group F Group G Group G, along with Group C, is one of the two "groups of death". Group G is a group of death as we see three of IndyCar's favourites drawn together (Power, Pagenaud and Dixon). Czech Republic is the other team in the group and is the only one that is not established by many BATC fans a favourite to win a race. Group H Knockout stage The knockout stages started before the Germany vs Sweden FIFA Women's World Cup match. The round of 16 and quarterfinals were held on the 20th, but the semifinals, third place match and the final are held a day later. The semifinals started at the same time as Australia vs Brazil's knockout stage match; while the third place starts at Korea Republic vs France and the final at 18:00. Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Masters of Formula Three Category:2015 in Formula 3